The present invention relates to motorcycles, and more particularly, to a lockable, detachable motorcycle windshield, including a windshield having a height adjustment feature.
The use of motorcycle windshields is desirable and well known for long distance highway travel. Such a windshield, when properly placed on a motorcycle, minimizes exposure to windloading on the upper part of the body and consequent fatigue caused thereby. Accordingly, many riders require a windshield. However, when traveling strictly around town or for shorter trips, a motorcycle rider may not wish to have a windshield on the cycle. Because the attachment and removal of a windshield often involves a number of steps, even involving tools on occasion, such a permanent method of attachment is not necessarily desirable. It is likewise not desirable to have a windshield, which, once removed, leaves protruding or interfering attachment points on the cycle, thus creating an unsightly appearance and a possible injury hazard.
It is also desirable to create a windshield which has a height adjustment feature, particularly one which can be readily achieved. Thus, if it were possible to make a windshield vertically movable, this would be desirable. However, merely adjusting the screen higher or lower would also affect the bottom depth of the shield. Most windshields having an adjustable portion are not desirable for a number of reasons, including complexity, range of adjustment and wind leakage.
These also include an ability to maintain the vertical position of the adjustable portion in a number of different positions. A still further disadvantage is the need to control the adjustment mechanism, which often requires tools or the like to secure the adjustment. An additional disadvantage is one wherein the fastening means does not permit adjustment or allows adjustment with gaps or openings in the part of the shield once adjusted.
An advantageous windshield would be one providing a windshield mounting system which included a plurality of attachment points which are not unduly prominent with respect to the motorcycle being equipped, yet which would securely attach the shield assembly.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a motorcycle windshield which can be attached and detached by a simple action to a pair of attachment points on each side of the motorcycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a windshield which, with very little additional cost, may be locked in place once on the motorcycle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a simple method of attaching the windshield, i.e., one which may be accomplished without tools of any kind.
A further object of the invention, in some cases, is to provide a windshield which will detach from the cycle, especially when the cycle is struck from the rear, in the event of a collision.
A still further object of the invention is to provide several different mechanisms for enabling the shield to detach.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment means which, once in place, is secure and cannot be detached while in a locked position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a windshield mounting system wherein all the attachment parts are included on the windshield and wherein only the attachment points, which are relatively inconspicuous, can remain on the motorcycle.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a windshield which is vertically adjustable for height.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a simple, preferably a toggle-type, action, wherein an infinite number of adjustments may be achieved within given limits.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustment feature wherein an overall length of effective clamping can be achieved by using only an opposed pair of fasteners, preferably square bodied fasteners actuated by a toggle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a windshield which is otherwise imperforate but includes a pair of open slots therein for the adjustment mechanism.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention may be achieved in practice by providing a readily removable windshield which includes a pair of attachment points on each side, which may be fitted by a simple snap-on action and which may thereafter be locked in place. Preferably, this may be accomplished by pairs of opposed, spring loaded holders for the attachment points to avoid any lateral movement and to provide a finished appearance in use.
In another aspect, the invention involves an adjustable height feature in the windshield which is achieved by entrapping the vertically movable panel between at least a fixed panel and front and rear surfaces of the apparatus, with a mechanism actuated by a simple toggle or the like for each side of the shield.
The exact manner in which these and other objects of the invention are achieved in practice will become more clearly apparent when reference is made to the accompanying drawings in which like reference numbers indicate corresponding parts throughout.